I Trust Him
by LadyBallarkeKlarolineOlicity
Summary: Set after Clarke and Bellamy get back from the day trip in 1x08, Clarke and Bellamy take a walk to clear their minds and laugh. I don't own the 100 or characters I write this at 5:00am with no sleep :/


"I trust him" Clarke told Finn with full confidence and an ayer that said she would not be swayed by whatever it was he was about to say, "You can't be serious!" Finn said in utter disbelief "I am" Clarke replied with utter conviction, she started moving to get up and leave "I'll get Raven to cover that up again" Clarke tossed over her shoulder as she exited the tent running into Bellamy she hadn't spoken to him since Jaha cleared him of his crimes, but she did notice the difference between them, she also noticed a strange look on his face, she then began to wonder if he had hear what she had just said to Finn, yet she couldn't bring herself to care, she meant what she said she trust Bellamy to be her partner and help her lead the 100, she also felt that after with what happened with Dax that they could maybe be friends, they would of course still fight and disagree but she started to think that they could make it work, she needed him, he may not need her but she needed him- "Did you want to go for a walk Princess?" Bellamy's question shocked her and broke her out of her thoughts, Clarke looked at Bellamy's face and saw that strain of the day's events, the strain on having to kill Dax "Sure" Bellamy gave a small nod, they soon headed off towards the gate, most of the camp were asleep so nothing totally disastrous could happen while they were gone, Clarke saw Octavia, Monty, Jasper sitting around the fire pretending not to see them walking out the gate at the middle of the night together, while Clarke waited for Bellamy to come back with a gun, Raven walked past "Hey" Clarke said intending to just tell her about Finn not expecting her to reply "Hey. Where you headed?" Bellamy and I are going for a walk today was- "Crap" Raven offered, Clarke gave a small laugh "That's one word for it" "You and Bellamy don't seem to hate each other as much anymore" "Today was rough, just made me see more of him I can understand, I guess" "What about you, you good?" Clarke asked seeing Bellamy coming to waiting for her out of the corner of her left eye "Yeah, after dealing with a brunch of high teens, it was okay didn't really do much just looked after Finn" Raven replied with only a little strain, she knew Clarke wasn't the problem as much as it was Finn, "Oh, that reminds me can you cover his wound when you head back, everything is in your tent, I better get going" Clarke said as she started toward Bellamy feeling oddly safer if Raven get pissed she went to see Finn without her there, but she didn't she just gave a small smile and a quick "Sure" in reply, Clarke and Bellamy turned a headed towards the gate, "Sorry" "Don't sweat it Princess".

Clarke and Bellamy had been walking in silence, lost in their own minds, but not a awkward kind of silence a comfortable and understanding silence, it shocked how far they had come from when they first meet, they soon stepped into a small clearing with glowing butterflies scattered everywhere, without even need to speak the two laid closer than normal on the soft grass and looked at the stars, "Are we going to tell them?" without having to ask he knew what she meant, "I mean they are going to notice he's no longer at camp" "Yeah because I shoved a bullet in his neck" "He was going to kill us Bellamy, he was going to kill you, you saved my life again" Bellamy refused to look at Clarke but at least he was listening, I think, the two leaders didn't hear the rustling for branches until they stepped out into the clearing with them, Bellamy seeing shadows grabbed his gun and pointed at the shadows "Wow, no need to shoot a man" Jasper said stepping out into the moon light with Monty of course and Octavia "What are you three, doing outside of camp this late, without a weapon" Bellamy asked them in a eerily calm voice that was worse than him yelling, Clarke without releasing reached out a touched his arm, Bellamy relaxed as much as he could with three of his people being outside of the camps walls, even more so when one of them was Octavia, even if she was angry with him, he would still fight, kill and die for her. "We're here to make sure you two aren't going to kill each other" Monty replied as the three moved to lay in the clearing with their leaders "We heard what Dax did" Octavia said reaching out a grasping her brothers had, they both knew that tomorrow she would be back to being pissed about the grounder, but tonight she was there for her brother, so is Clarke Octavia noticed, she would have a keep an eye on these two, They all lay in silence Clarke and Bellamy were soon pulled under by the day's events again, while out of know where Monty said "I ate a pinecone" everyone just lay in silence for a split second, Clarke and Bellamy turned to look at each other and soon started barking with laugher, everyone joined in, Bellamy would live with what he was forced to do today, but he turned again to look at Clarke smiling a laughing and he knew that she would help him when he needed it and seeing her smile and laugh made the decision a little easier to deal with, Dax would have killed her and Bellamy found himself hating the thought of that with every fibber of his being, Clarke turned to see him watching her with a smile still on his face and Bellamy just said it, without thought, or regret he whispered so only she could hear, "I need you too, you maybe stubborn Princess, but I need you too" Clarke smiled at Bellamy and their fingers entwined, they lay there listening to more funny things the 100 did while high, they laughed loud and free for hours, Clarke and Bellamy maybe better but they both knew they would fight, disagree and do things the other didn't like but at the end of the day they were by each other's side leading their 100.


End file.
